wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Snacky's Journal
Snacky's Journal is an award-winning comedy machinima series, created by the filmmaking team Stone Falcon Productions, and filmed on the Silver Hand US server. The show revolves around Snacky the gnome, a hapless, gullible guy who can't say no, and his best friend Angie the night elf, an obnoxious, pushy but fun-loving gal who lures Snacky into awkward and/or dangerous yet hilarious situations in each episode. The format of each episode involves Snacky writing a journal entry which the audience hears in a voice over. This is rudely interrupted by Angie yelling outside Snacky's window, and when Snacky opens the window, Angie talks him into going on an adventure or getting into some kind of sticky situation. At the end of each episode Snacky wraps it all up with another journal entry, which is also interrupted by Angie, and they then continue to bicker while the credits are rolling. Characters *Snacky - hapless gnome who loves peace and quiet and wishes he could afford a mechanostrider. *Angie - obnoxious night elf, her idea of a good time is a life of constant excitement. *Roberto - Angie's 'pet' murloc who tags along on their adventures. *Scott - an orc bodybuilder, and Angie's off and on romantic interest. *Trixie - a gnome inventor and Snacky's possible girlfriend - if he can work up the nerve. *Kaya - a tomboyish Tauren gal who hides a burning desire for Scott. History Snacky the character began as a gnome rogue named Poet on the Gorgonnash server, owned by series creator Jun Falkenstein. When Jun's friends transferred to the Silver Hand server, she moved Poet over there too - except, unfortunately, the name was taken. The first thing that came into her head when re-naming the character was 'Snacky', for no particular reason, except that it sounded funny and gnome-like. Jun had created several music videos already using WoW machinima, including the popular 'Ballad of the Noob' which won first place in the music category in the 2006 Blizzard/Xfire movie contest. However, she decided she wanted to create a comedy series next, specifically one which non-gamers could also watch and understand - so she didn't want a lot of in-game references. She also wanted to create a show which parents could feel safe about their kids watching, so nothing would be over a PG rating. After thinking about all her game characters, Jun decided that Snacky seemed to have the most potential for a comedy, as gnomes were just automatically funny creatures. She also wanted a hyper, weird female character as well, and her friend had a night elf on the same server named Anjaleen - so Jun shortened that to Angie and she became Snacky's best friend/nemesis. Episodes *Episode 1 - 'Mad About Murlocs' Introduces the characters of Snacky and Angie, who invites Snacky to go murloc tipping in the middle of the night. It turns out that Angie is playing a trick on Snacky, who gets jumped by a tribe of murlocs. In the end, one murloc follows Angie home, and she names him Roberto. *Episode 2 - 'Worried About Weight' Snacky feels like he's gaining weight, so Angie introduces him to Scott the Orc, a personal trainer whom Angie has a crush on. After Snacky is put through an abusive workout session, Angie realizes that Scott isn't exactly what she was looking for. *Episode 3 - 'Freaked Out Over Fishing' Angie enters herself and Snacky in the annual Booty Bay Fishing Tournament, which Angie hopes to win by catching a sea monster. After escaping from a tribe of pygmy gnomes in the jungle, Angie convinces Snacky to act as bait to catch the monster - but the plan fails. Roberto ends up winning the contest in a surprising way. *Episode 4 - 'Doubtful About Dating' Snacky is tongue-tied around a cute girl gnome at the Mechanostrider lot and doesn't have the guts to talk to her; but a more forthright Angie does convince Snacky (by bribing him with gold) into going on a double date with Scott and his tauren friend Kaya. During dinner, Kaya reveals to Snacky that she is really enamored with Scott, and bribes Snacky to pretend to have a good time with her in order to make Scott jealous. The couples head to the Darkmoon Faire (which is souped up to seem more like a real-world carnival) and Snacky plays his role to the fullest. It works; Scott takes Snacky aside and bribes him to 'get rid' of Angie - which backfires on Snacky who ends up literally being shot out of a cannon and losing his ill-gotten riches. But in the end he does gain something after all. Related Movies *Episode 3 Preview A trailer for Episode 3, featuring Snacky talking to the audience in a spotlight. At the beginning of the trailer we see 'behind the scenes' as a microphone is raised and a troll slates for the camera. *Roberto's Halloween Special A collaborative holiday special starring Roberto the murloc, in which he enters a pumpkin carving contest judges by celebrity judges Mojache the Mage, Drewbie, and Macheath. Mojache is a character from 'Jimmy: The World of Warcraft Story' and 'Time Gnomes'. Drewbie and Macheath are characters on another series, 'The Grind'. Cast and Crew The show is written, directed and edited by Jun Falkenstein, who is a professional artist in the animation industry. Snacky is played by Peter Terrill, and Angie is played by Aliki Theofilopoulos, both of whom have voice acting experience. Music All the music for the main series episodes is original, and written and recorded by Jun Falkenstein, with occasional special guest singers and musicians. Awards and Screenings *Snacky's Journal, episode 1 won 2nd place in the 'Azeroth Exposed' contest on YouTube. It has also been screened at DragonCon in September, 2007. *Snacky's Journal, episode 3 won 1st place in the Action-Adventure category, as well as overall Grand Prize, in the 2007 Blizzcon Movie Contest. *Snacky's Journal, episodes 1-3 were screened at the 1st annual European Machinima Festival in October, 2007. *Snacky's Journal, episode 3 was screened at the Cambridge Film Festival, U.K. in a first-of-its-kind machinima retrospective. *Snacky's Journal was nominated for best series, direction, writing, and editing in the 2008 Machinifest Awards in New York. *Snacky's Journal, episode 4 won 1st place in the Drama-Romance category, as well as overall grand prize, in the 2008 Blizzcon Movie Contest. One of three winners of the very first Oswald statue from Blizzard. Other Warcraft Machinima by Stone Falcon Productions *Things You Need - a musical, and also a collaboration between Jun and Macheath from Oblivious films, created for the 48 hour film competition in August 2008. *The Ballad of the Noob - A music video based on the fable of the Tortoise and the Hare which proved to be a hit with players, who would continue to argue the probability of the situation depicted in the video for months afterward. Winner, best music/dance film, Blizzard/Xfire summer movie contest '06. *Beach Party 2 - A 60's teen beach movie parody trailer. Second place winner in the Blizzard/Xfire summer movie contest '06, in the short film category. *Goth Girl - A music video with an all-undead cast. A finalist in the Blizzard/Xfire winter '06 video contest */dance - A music video featuring Jun's troll hunter. Her very first machinima and a finalist in the Blizzard/Xfire winter '06 video contest. External links and references : Category:Fan movies